A chama da paixão
by fabrevans4ever
Summary: Após o casamento de Brittana , Sam e Quinn se reencontram quando Santana decide organizar uma festa de aniversário pra Brittany , e , é quando eles percebem que ainda sente uma coisa um pelo outro.


Cap 1 – O Telefonema

Era noite quando Quinn recebeu um telefonema , e, logo que atendeu reconheceu a voz:

" Santie?"- disse Quinn

" Oi , como você sabia que era eu?"- disse S. Surpresa

" Você acha q eu não conheço a voz da latina mais caliente desse mundo?"-disse Q. Sorrindo

" Eu sei que sou , mas voltando ao assunto, eu queria saber se você pode vir aqui em casa pra uma festa surpresa que eu to organizando para a Britt?"

" Claro que posso Santie , e quando vai ser?"

" Vai ser sábado de 22:00hrs "

" Pode contar comigo"

" Valeu amiga"

" Mas quem você chamou"

" O pessoal do Glee Club, o pessoal q trabalha com a Britt e o pessoal que trabalha comigo e alguns vizinhos"

" Você quer minha ajuda Santie?"

" Achei que você nunca fosse perguntar"- disse S. Com um ar de riso

" Ah claro , e agora você é a Holly Holliday'

" É que eu lembrei dela , mas eu aceito a sua ajuda"

" Ok"

" Se você puder a gente já começa Terça a decidir decoração , música e essas coisas"

" Eu posso , mas como é que vai ficar o seu trabalho ?"

" Você esqueceu que eu sou a dona do escritório ? To brincando , eu falei com o pessoal e eles disseram que podiam dar conta do serviço durante essa semana corrida"

" Ok , então até Terça"

" Tchau"

SANTANA PDV

Ótimo , agora só faltam a Tina eu Mike , mas como tão juntos vou ligar só pra um , o Artie , a Mercedes , o Rory , o Puck e o Sam.

Pronto , confirmada a presença do pessoal do escritório da Britt e do meu , e o pessoal do Glee Club.

PDV OFF

Quando B. Chegou em casa , S. Estava com Bailey ( a gatinha delas)

" Oi Santie, que milagre você com a Bailey no colo"disse Britt pegando a gatinha no colo

" Oi Britt ; é que tive pena dela no chão e peguei , mas até que ela é uma gatinha muito legal"- disse S. Olhando para a gatinha no colo da mulher

" Ela é meu 2º amor"- disse Britt olhando para Santie e depositando um beijo na boca da latina que logo retribuiu

" Vou tomar um banho pra ir dormir , que o dia hoje foi muito cansativo" disse Britt tirando a bota que usava

"Boa noite amor, disse S. Dando um beijo na boca da loira

SAM PDV

" Ok Santana , eu vou te ajudar na festa" - respondi

" Valeu Sam , a Quinn também vai ajudar mas você entende mais de música ; a lembrei que a gente marcou Terça , você pode?"

" Claro , eu peço pra o pessoal do escritório me liberar"

" Ok , obrigada , tchau "

" Tchau "

Quando a S. Me disse que a Q. Ia ajudar eu quase cai duro , porque mesmo depois de 5 anos eu ainda sentia algo por ela, e isso eu só descobri a 8 meses no casamenta da Santana com a Brittany quando eu e ela ficamos juntos no altar ; como eu ia me concentrar com aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados me olhando? Eu tinha que me concentrar , afinal ela não deve gostar de mim.

PDV OFF

TERÇ

Ainda era de manhã quando S. Ligou para Q.

" Loira , tá tudo certo pra hoje as 14:00 horas?"

" Vai ter o que S.?"

" Nós vamos resolver as coisas da festa"

" A gente combinou a hora Santana?"

" Não , mas essa é minha tática pra a pessoa não vir com desculpas de que não não pode"

" Mas o que é que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra"

" E que a pessoa fica sem graça de dizer que não pode , porque pensa que realmente combinou ; mas você é a única pessoa pessoa até hoje me perguntou se realmente tinha marcado , e por isso , é uma estraga prazeres"

" Desculpa ai tá Santie , mas por sua sorte eu posso"

" Ok loirinha , agora só falta avisar ao Sam"

" COMO?"

" É que eu perguntei se ele podia me ajudar com as músicas e ele aceitou"

" Desculpa , é que pensei que só ia ser a gente , mas tudo bem"

" Tá ok … tchau loira devassa , até mais tarde"

" Tchau latina caliente"

QUINN PDV

Como assim o Sam vai ajudar a gente ? Eu pensei que a Santie estivesse brincando mas não, era verdade. Não é que eu não goste dele , pelo contrário eu goste dele, até mais do que devia depois de feito ele fazer papel de otário na frente de todos do colégio . Eu ainda me sentia atraída por ele , mas depois que ele começou a namorar a Mercedes eu entendi que ele tava em outra e que eu tinha que fazer o mesmo , até consegui , mas quando descobri que ele tinha acabado e que ia subir no altar comigo no casamento da Santie com a Britt foi que eu percebi que ainda gostava dele.

Eu não posso gostar dele , eu vou me controlar e conseguir superar essa atração antiga , afinal não quero machucar ele como fiz no Ensino Médio.

PDV OFF


End file.
